First Date
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: My first one-shot. Setting almost a week since the first Zexal story Darka and Kaito will be going on their first date!


**Aurasoul** : **Hey everyone! Now I bet you're all wondering why aren't I doing the second story for my Zexal series. Now don't worry I am getting it started but I decided to do a one-shot for it before I do the story.**

 **Haruto: Yeah a one-shot of Darka-chan's and Nii-san's first date!**

 **Aurasoul: That's right little Haruto so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and for now on I decided to use the Japanese names for the Yugioh Zexal characters, watch too much of the sub and reading Barian-chan's stories it gets stuck on you.**

 **Hotaru: Yeah it does anyway Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs except Lyra who she shares with Durbe the Barian and Barian-chan owns Sirius.**

 **Aurasoul: So enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Date**

"Kids breakfast"!

Kasumi's voice rang in the Shinori house as she laid out breakfast for everyone Hotaru already up drinking some coffee while Tsunayoshi drank some tea reading the news, Sirius was the first to come down yawning with Lyra following rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sirius, Lyra", Kasumi smiled.

"Morning you two", Tsunayoshi said.

"Morning", Sirius said rubbing his head as he sat down and drank some tea.

"Good morning", Lyra yawned sitting down.

Then Rio and Manami walked down stairs with a grumbling half awake Shark following. "Morning you three", Kasumi said with a giggle watching Shark.

"Morning mom", Manami smiled.

"Good morning Kasumi-san", Rio said happily.

Shark grumbled a good morning as they sat to eat Rio sighed at her brother while Kasumi and Manami giggled then Tsunayoshi looked up and smirked. "So who's turn is it to wake up Darka"? He asked wickedly.

Everyone paled, waking up Darka was no easy or safe task. "Not it"! Hotaru and Manami said quickly.

"Not it"! Rio, Lyra, and Sirius quickly said as well.

"Well looks like its Shark", Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"What"? Shark questioned now awake.

"You're waking up Darka", Hotaru snickered.

"What"?! Shark gaped.

"Next time stay awake Ryoga", Rio giggled.

Rio frowned at his sister as he got out from his seat and walked back upstairs to wake up Darka. "Who's betting on Shark walking back down those stairs scared"? Hotaru asked smirking.

"I do", Rio said at once.

"Rio! That's being mean to your brother", Manami said.

"And your boyfriend", Rio teased causing Manami to blush and Lyra to giggle.

Before Manami could speak the doorbell ran. "Who could that be"? Lyra asked surprised.

"I bet I know who", Hotaru said going to the door.

She opened the door and smirked to see she was right. "Yo Tenjo, Haruto", she said.

Kaito and Haruto were there Haruto having a smile. "Hi Hotaru-chan. Is Darka-chan up yet"? He asked.

"Not yet come on in", Hotaru said moving a bit.

The brothers walked inside as the others looked. "Oh hello Haruto, Kaito", Kasumi smiled.

"Good to see you boys again", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"Hello Mr. Shinori, Ms. Shinori", Kaito nodded.

Kasumi tsked walking to Kaito and gently tugged his ear. "We told you before Kaito use our names calling us that makes us feel old", Kasumi scolded playfully.

Kaito grew wide eyed but nodded Kasumi smiled letting him go as Haruto giggled Kasumi smiled at Haruto ruffling his hair. "And how are you doing Haruto"? She asked.

"I'm doing well Kasumi-san", Haruto smiled.

"That's good to hear", Kasumi smiled.

Then Shark walked downstairs looking wide awake and disturbed the others except the brothers looked amused. "She's not awake"? Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Sirius", Shark growled.

Everyone laughed while Kaito and Haruto looked confused. "What's going on"? Kaito asked.

"Nothing much Kaito, Shark here tried to wake up Darka for breakfast", Manami said smiling as Shark.

"And failed", Rio laughed.

"Quit it Rio", Shark said eating toast.

The brothers still looked confused so Tsunayoshi explained. "You see boys Darka isn't much of a morning person since she started collecting the Number cards preferring to stay in bed".

"Anyone who tries to wake her up are waking up a vicious demon", Hotaru snickered.

"That's why none of us like waking her up", Lyra said.

"Oh now I get it! Nii-san go see if you can wake up Darka-chan", Haruto said.

"Oh this should be good"! Hotaru smirked.

"His funeral", Sirius sighed

"Hotaru! Sirius"! Manami scolded.

Kaito only sighed as he faced Kasumi. "Where's Darka's room"? He asked.

"Upstairs second door on the left", Kasumi told him.

Kaito nodded and walked upstairs finding the door and opened it to see it was dark then he saw that the curtains weren't opened then as he walked in he saw Darka, she was curled up in the blankets her silver hair spread over her pillow her features relaxed as she slept Kaito smiled as he stroked her cheek. "She looks so innocent when she's asleep hard to believe she could be a force to be reckoned with", he thought with a chuckle.

Darka shifted in her sleep leaning to Kaito's touch he chuckled softly looking at his girlfriend. "Girlfriend that's going to take getting used to", he thought.

He then went to the curtains opening them to let the sunshine in Darka growled going under the covers bits of darkness emanating from her Kaito sighed walking to her bedside kneeling down being careful of the darkness to move the blankets so he could see her face. "Darka it's time to wake up", he said softly.

Darka groaned opening one sleepy eye to see Kaito and opened the other in surprise. "Kaito"? She said yawning.

"Yeah it's me", he smiled.

Darka sat up yawning rubbing her eyes as she looking at him. "When did you get here"? She asked.

Kaito smiled as he stroked her hair. "Just a minute ago Haruto wanted to see you", he said.

"You mean you both wanted to see me", she teased with a smirk leaning to his touch.

Kaito faintly blushed and Darka giggled kissing his cheek. "Well that was sweet of you both", she said.

He only smiled kissing her forehead as she hugged him. "Mind waiting outside the door so I can get ready"? She asked.

"Sure", he nodded.

Kaito walked out the room closing the door not waiting too long as the door opened and Darka walked out wearing a comfortable silver blouse and black leggings, her hair brushed, and wearing her locket and Empress's Key she smiled at Kaito who smiled back and they walked down the stairs. "Morning everyone", Darka smiled.

"No fair! How come Dark doesn't go all demon with him"?! Hotaru gaped.

"Well Kaito is Darka's boyfriend that has to be it", Manami said eating a muffin.

"Yeah that has to be it", Rio agreed with a nod eating her eggs.

"Guys come on", Darka blushed going to her seat.

"Here let me".

Kaito pulled the chair back for Darka she giggled and kissed his cheek as she sat down. "Ugh cant even eat my breakfast", Shark groaned.

"Don't be a hypocrite Shark you're always like that with Manami", Hotaru said finishing her coffee.

Shark blushed while Rio and Lyra giggled Manami couldn't help but give a small smile at Shark who gave a small smile back once Kaito and Haruto were seated Rio spoke up. "Hey Darka when are you and Kaito going on a date"? She asked.

Darka choked on her toast and began coughing as Kaito patted her back as she then faced Rio red faced. "Why ask that"?! She asked shocked.

"Well you guys did become a couple at the tournament and its almost been a week since then and you two still haven't been on a date yet", Rio said.

"She does got a point", Sirius said.

"Not helping Sirius", Darka hissed.

"I'm with Rio on this one I mean even Shark here went on a date with Manami a couple of days after he asked her out", Hotaru pointed out.

"Don't drag us into this", Shark said, Manami nodding in agreement.

Darka and Kaito looked at one another. "What do you think"? He asked.

"W-Well I wouldn't mind going on a date, b-but I don't want to force you or anything", she said with a blush.

Kaito gave a small chuckle and gently kissed her forehead. "Then I guess we'll go on a date", he said.

"Great! That means taking Darka-chan shopping for a new outfit for the date"! Rio smiled finishing her breakfast.

"Wait what"? Darka questioned.

"I think that's my cue to leave, come on dad", Hotaru said getting up.

"Have fun kids", Tsunayoshi smiled, he and Hotaru leaving.

"Haruto you'll help your brother find a place for the date", Rio said.

"Roger"! Haruto nodded.

"Ryoga, Sirius you'll be coming with us", Rio said.

"What"? Shark gaped.

"Why do I"-

"Don't think you're not coming Sirius", Darka threatened as Rio dragged her out of her seat.

Sirius sighed knowing he had no choice Lyra gave him a small smile. "It wont be that bad", she said.

"We'll see", he grumbled.

After getting their shoes on they all left the house leaving Kasumi, Kaito, and Haruto there. "Well... That was amusing", Kasumi giggled.

"That's for sure", Kaito sighed.

"Well come on Nii-san we got to find a place for your date", Haruto said.

"Actually you two".

The brothers turned to face Kasumi who had a smile. "I might have a place in mind".

* * *

"How about this"?

"No I don't like pink that much".

Rio sighed at Darka who shrugged they were at the mall looking for an outfit for Darka, Rio had also called Kotori and Cat-chan to help them Shark and Sirius sitting at the back both bored and Darka was a bit bored herself. "Come on Darka-chan isn't there any outfit you like"? Kotori asked.

"That's date worthy", Cat-chan added.

"Girls you're looking at a girl who's never been on a date before I"-

"You never been on a date before"?! The girls ,except Lyra and Manami, gaped in shock.

Darka sighed and nodded. "I wasn't interested in any guys before meeting Kaito always focused on my dueling", she said.

"Oh boy we got our work cut out for us", Rio sighed.

"That's for sure", Kotori agreed.

"Why not we check the dresses"? Lyra suggested.

"Good idea Lyra-chan lets go", Rio said.

Darka sighed as she followed.

* * *

"Wow! So amazing"!

Kaito looked at the restaurant they were in front of it was a beautiful yet simple structure of a Chinese shrine colored crimson red lined in pale blue and gold. "Welcome to the Crimson Shrine, my restaurant", Kasumi smiled.

"Your restaurant"?! Haruto gasped.

Kaito grew wide eyed then remembered Darka mentioned her mother owning an amazing restaurant. "Come on in", Kasumi smiled, unlocking the door.

They went in and the brothers gasped the inside looked bigger than the outside let on the floor and walls were polished black stone lined in gold, tables, booths, and chairs made of polished oak, plants and flowers growing in pots and such, a spiral stair case leading to a second floor, and a grand center with a stage. "Wow", Haruto said awed.

"Alright boys here's a test", Kasumi said.

"A test"? Kaito asked.

"Right. Out of this whole place, where do you think Darka would chose to sit"? Kasumi asked.

"Where Darka-chan would chose to sit"? Haruto asked.

"Why ask that"? Kaito questioned.

"Just humor me", Kasumi said with a small smile.

"Ok", Haruto nodded walking off.

Kaito watched his brother walked around he looked at Kasumi who still had a smile then looked around then looked up. "Haruto I'm going up", he called out.

"Ok Nii-san"! Haruto said.

Kaito walked up the gray spiral stairs to see tables some back while others on a balcony he looked around until one spot caught his eye. It was a secluded table on a balcony giving a clear view of the sky and the city and roses of red, white, and pale blue grew around. "Here", he said softly.

"This is where Darka would sit".

"You're right".

Kaito turned to face Kasumi who had a smile with Haruto next to her she walked to Kaito. "Out of curiosity what made you think Darka would sit here"? She asked.

KAito looked at her then back at the spot. "Darka loves seeing the city at a view saying it's an amazing sight especially at night with the lights, plus she loves seeing the sky either cloud watching in the day time or stargazing in the night time, and the roses are a dead giveaway them being Darka's favorite flower".

As Kaito spoke he had a fond smile on his face not surprising Haruto or Kasumi. "Well then you have your place for your date", she said.

Kaito looked at Kasumi surprised. "You don't mind"? He asked.

"Not at all you can take her here at 8 that's the perfect time", she said happily.

Kaito gave a small smile. "Thank you Kasumi-san", he said.

"Think nothing of it", she said.

"Darka-chan is going to love this", Haruto smiled.

"Indeed she will", Kasumi nodded.

* * *

"There we go all done".

"Thanks Manami, Astrana".

It was later in the day a while back Kaito had called Darka on her D-Gazer telling her he would pick her up at 8 after Rio and the girls finally found Darka's outfit (much to Shark's and Sirius's great relief) they were now in Darka's room helping her get ready.

Darka wore a beautiful silver dress that brushed under her knee it had a pale blue rose embroidery on the hem with white sequences, she also had on laced up white sandals, a gray shawl, and her locket. Astrana had come out of the key after finishing checking the Numbers and helped Manami fixed Darka's hair it was now in a French braid and had a pale blue headband on. "You look great Darka", Astrana smiled.

"Kaito-san is going to be speechless", Lyra smiled.

"That's for sure", Manami agreed with a grin.

Darka looked at her reflection surprised it was still her as she gave the Empress's Key to Astrana. "You sure you'll be fine"? She asked.

"Don't worry you just have a great time", Astrana smiled.

Darka smiled back and nodded. "Darka! Tenjo's here"! Hotaru called out.

"When is Hotaru going to use Kaito's name"? Rio couldn't help but ask.

"Until she doesn't have a grudge on him anymore", Manami sighed.

"Which wont be for a while", Darka sighed as well.

Darka walked downstairs to see Kaito who was actually wearing a black tux holding a bouquet of white roses as he spoke with Tsunayoshi who gave Kaito an encouraging smile. Kaito smiled back then nodded to Hotaru who nodded back Darka then walked down. "Hey Kaito", she smiled.

"Hey Dark"-!

Kaito was speechless once he saw Darka while Hotaru whistled. "Wow you look great Darka", she said.

"Thanks the girls insisted I wear something nice for the date", Darka giggled walking to Kaito.

"You ok Kaito"?

Kaito snapped out of it and gave a small smile. "I'm fine, you look beautiful Darka", he said.

Darka blushed. "Thanks Kaito", she said.

"Here got you these", he said, holding out the roses.

"Thanks Kaito", Darka said taking them.

"Hotaru mind putting these in a vase for me"?

"Sure have fun on your date", Hotaru smirked taking the roses.

The two then walked out walking down the side walk Kaito holding Darka close. "So where are you taking me"? She asked.

"You'll see", he said with a smile.

Darka chuckled as they walked reaching the Crimson Shrine surprising Darka. "Mom's restaurant"? She asked.

"She insisted", he said.

"Why am I not surprised", she smiled.

They walked in to see a green haired man with blue eyes wearing a tailored suite. "Hey Hayato", Darka smiled.

"Hello Darka, and this must be your date Kasumi-sama had already informed me right this way to your table", Hayato said.

They followed Hayato to the table taking their seats. "Your server will arrive shortly", Hayato bowed and walked away.

"You know the workers here"? Kaito asked Darka curiously.

"Me and my sisters sometimes work here as waitresses so we know all the other workers", Darka explained.

"Alright. So what kind of food does this place make"? He asked.

"Cultural food, mom likes to make meals, appetizers, drinks, and desserts of different countries seeing what's popular to the customers and what's not", she said.

"Wow that's really something", he said impressed.

"Well this place isn't a 5 star restaurant for nothing", she said with a bit of pride.

"That's a fact".

The two looked up to see a waiter that had pale gray hair with blue highlights, pale blue eyes, wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, black slacks, and black shoes, also having a blue star pin. "Oh Olivier you're our server"? Darka asked surprised.

"That I am here are your menus, and what would you like to drink"? Olivier asked.

"Water".

"Same here".

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks oh and this meal is on the house", Olivier said walking off.

"Knew that one too", Darka said with a half smile.

"That's nice of her", Kaito said looking at his menu.

Yeah", Darka nodded getting hers.

Kaito looked at the menu. "What do you recommend"? He asked.

"I say the spaghetti with the sauce it's heavenly", she smiled.

"Alright then", he nodded.

Olivier came back with their drinks and took their orders when he left Darka looked out. "Just look at this view, it really is amazing", she said.

"Maybe, but the view I have is better", he smiled.

Darka looked to see Kaito looking at her causing her to flush. "Oh come on Kaito", she said.

"I mean it Darka you're breathtaking", he said taking her hand.

"Since when were you a romantic"? She asked teasing.

"Since I fell in love with you", he smiled.

Darka felt her whole face warm up as Olivier came back with their orders having a teasing smirk causing Darka to scowl at him, the two ate their meal smiling, talking, and laughing after they ate Darka got Kaito to come down to dance even though Kaito was an armature the two were having the most fun once it was time for them to leave they were almost out the door.

"Kaito-san".

The turned to see the workers with Kasumi there. "Take good care of Darka you wont find anyone better than her", Olivier said.

"If you hurt her we'll hunt you down", Kasumi warned, the others nodding in agreement.

"You guys", Darka groaned.

"Don't worry I'll never hurt Darka".

kaito held Darka close surprising the silver haired. "You have my word I'll protect and love Darka with my entire being and soul", he said.

Darka looked at Kaito surprised yet happy by his words as Kasumi smiled. "Thank you Kaito", she said.

He nodded as he and Darka left the restaurant walking in the night. "I'm sorry about them they can be quite over protective", Darka said.

"It's fine goes to show they care about you", he said.

Darka nodded with a smile as they reached the house walking to the door. "I really had a great time Kaito", she said.

"Same here if you want we can go on another date", he said.

"That sounds great, I love you", she smiled.

"I love you too", he said.

kaito gave Darka a warm embrace and a gentle kiss then walked off waving goodbye Darka waved back as he left then sighed happily. "This really was an amazing first date", she thought.

Then she turned walking inside the house ready to be bombarded with questions from the others.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There it is done!**

 **Manami: What a great one-shot! Even if it is a little long.**

 **Aurasoul: That it is but still a great success hope you all enjoy and like I said don't worry I'll post the second Zexal story soon so until then.**

 **Darka: Read and review.**


End file.
